Bloody Pirates Beta
by IchiRuki77
Summary: She grew up to believe all the tales about evil pirates. But when the Kichiki Princess is captured, she realized they were all right. Now, fighting her way off the captive ship, the lines of Royalty and Pirating start to blur with her unlikely hero
1. Chapter 1

This is my new beta called "Bloody Pirates". This is going to be a full-fledged, multiple chappie story. I just feel that I need to put this out because I feel very proud of myself :D

I want to thank my most best friend in the entire world, my Ria Kuchiki a.k.a. **Personal Riot** because she had a major trip out when I gave this to her to read. And she is always there for me...always :)

There is going to be an update of Windows to the Soul soon, I hope, I just need to get my Pirates theme out and having a stable mark before I do much more. I also want to write a few more chapters of WttS first so I have a steady background and am not rushing to get the next chapter out.

I love all of you who are so patient with me!

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>Imagine a world where there was no rules, no laws, no forces that were aimed at stopping you from doing what you want. No, I'm not talking about the magical little land you've all heard about where they are no grownups and everyone stays young forever. I'm talking about the land of Pirating. Now, in my days, I've run into some of the worst Pirates you can think of. Black Beard, Davy Jones, even Jack Sparrow, and I'm only 19. I've been on these waters for 10 years; coming on to my former captain's boat at the age of 9. I loved my captain back then. Aizen Sosuke was his name. I thought he was fearless, brave, honest, everything that a mentor should be. He taught me all I needed to know when I packed up and left my family to sail the seas as a "blood thirsty pirate." In no time at all, I was elected as his first mate when I was only 16. I spent exactly one year as his right hand man, always staying as close as I could to him. On my 17<em>_th__ birthday, however, all of that changed. Now, I am the captain of the Aizen's ship, the _Water Moon_. Lame name, I know. I still have yet to change it though. In the two years since Aizen's dark betrayal, I have amassed another crew. One that I know will stay loyal to me. I have taken it upon myself to find the man that once captained this ship and bring him down. Once and for all. _

_ -Ichigo Kurosaki, September 21__st__, 1782_

* * *

><p>"Rukia!"<p>

Violet eyes flashed open at the sound of her name being called, her back going rim-rod straight in the already too tight corset top of her deep purple dress. She pressed a hand just below her beating heart, the other one flying to her pale cheek. She felt the small crease where her cheek had been against the window will before she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the source of her awakening.

"Momo, I should have known." Rukia complained sleepily, her posture going slack again and her hands falling to her lap and her eyes going closed again.

The small maid flittered her hands quickly in front of her, her eyes wide with worry and fear. "Rukia, open your eyes! Your brother is looking for you!"

Eyes opened and posture straight once more, Rukia Kuchiki shot out of her chair and hurried down the stone hallway of the Kuchiki mansion, leaving the befuddled maid behind her.

* * *

><p>She stopped just outside the large wooden door to her brothers study, her breath coming out in short, uneven puffs. Smoothing down her shirt and trying to tame her slightly wild hair, she tried to control her breathing as she knocked on the door lightly.<p>

"Come in." the deep voice sounded from behind.

Rukia took another deep breath before pushing on the doors to open them. Inside, the smell of burning wood tickled her senses and her eyes scoured the many maps and books lining the walls before falling on the imposing man sitting behind a large wooden desk filled with papers and quills. His dark grey eyes were shadowed and emotionless, following her as she walked regally to the desk and bowed to him.

"Nii-chan. You summoned me?" She asked quietly and coolly, letting all emotions filter out of her voice.

Byakuya Kuchiki nodded his head once before grabbing a few papers and glancing down at them, staying silent for a few moments while he studied them. Rukia held her tongue and stood with perfect posture until he looked back up at her.

"Rukia." His deep voice resonated around the room as he addressed his young sister. "I have news. A prince from the neighboring country has sent a request for your hand in marriage. I have talked it over with the council members and we have agreed that this marriage will benefit our country. You shall be taken to meet the prince tomorrow afternoon, and after the paperwork is signed, you shall be married."

The entire time, he had been talking, Rukia had kept her eyes down cast and hadn't said a word, all the while keeping her growing anger in check. When her brother finished speaking, though, she lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye.

"No." she said the word quietly, but with a hidden force.

Her brothers eyes widened at the defiance shown before narrowing and sending a heart stopping glare to the small woman in front of him.

"This is not a matter we are discussing, Rukia. Now, you are excused." If possible, his voice was colder than before. When she opened her mouth to fight back, Byakuya held up his hand and glared even more. Rukia quickly shut her mouth, have a short curtsey, and turned on her heel, marching out of the room and into the hallway, where she made a dash for the stables.

* * *

><p>Out of breath and huffing, her skirts bunched in her hands, she finally made it down to the horse stable at the edge of the mansion territory. Placing one hand upon the wall, she leaned against it and put a hand over her rapidly beating heart, taking several deep breaths before straightening up again and glancing at the simple building before her. Taking once last deep breath, she heaved open the door and stepped inside, letting the cool air and the gentle sounds of the horses wash over her.<p>

"Hello?" She called. When she was met with no reply other than a few horses naying, she walked over to the ladder leading to the loft. Hoisting herself up, she climbed to the top until she was met with the sigh of the makeshift bedroom of the stable boy. Seeing it empty, she quickly ran over and pulled the small note put of the bodice of her dress. She placed it on the pillow where she knew he would see it before nightfall.

She quickly scurried over to the ladder once more and lowered herself down, rushing back to the main house to prepare for the night.

* * *

><p>The Kuchiki Princess lay in bed that night and listened to the sound of the maids and servants walking past her bedroom. She had hoped to get a few hours of sleep before she snuck out that night, but her nerves were so wound tight that sleep was the last thing from her mind.<p>

It felt like she had lain there for days when all the candles in the hallway had been blown out and a deathly hush settled over the mansion. As loudly as she dared, she drew back the covers and slowly sat up, putting her feet gently on the stone floor. She felt the flimsy, white material of her night dress before smirking at it and ripping it over her head, revealing a pair of one of the servants black leather pants and the raggedly cut top of one of her old corsets. She smiled at herself before walking over to her vanity and grabbing one of the small pins to pin her dark black hair. She grabbed the small bag of coins that jingled as she lifted them up and her small silver chain that she wrapped around her wrist as she walked to the window arch. She grabbed the molding on the side and hoisted herself up to stand on the sill.

"Three….two….one….now." Her small voice whispered quietly to herself.

Her violet eyes cast a look back at her empty room before a hard look of determination shadowed her pale face. Silently, she slipped out of the window to land barefoot on the soft grass. As she straightened, a male figure detached itself from the shadows and made its way over to her, stopping just a few feet from her. In the light of the moon, she could see he was almost a foot taller than her and the muscles on his arm flexed as he crossed them over his chest. The deep red of his hair stood out against the black night and his stark white shirt and his dark eyes flashed with unknown emotions.

"It took you long enough, Abari." She said briskly as she narrowed her eyes at the poor man as she threw the coin bag at him, which he easily caught and shoved in the small pack he carried at his side.

He just glared at her before grunting as a reply. She let a small ghost of a smile grace her lips before pursing them and turning towards the sea. It stared back at her, a few miles off, waves glinting in the moon like diamonds and a small salty breeze that rose up to encase her, sending goose bumps rising over her exposed arms. She drew in a sharp breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Rukia?" He spoke from beside her. She turned her head to meet his gaze.

"Yes, Renji…I'm sure. I'm not marrying that stranger." She huffed as she drew her arms across her chest and started toward the horse stable where their bags waited for them. The man beside her just sighed as he followed her into the night.

* * *

><p>He really didn't see the punch coming. One minute, he was grabbing one of the bottles of rum off the counter, and next, there was a fist landing straight in his eye. The bottle fell from, his hands and shattered on the wood floors as he reeled back and smacked into the bar. Letting out a surprised yelp, his hand flashed to his already swelling eye. His other eye swiveled and locked on to the slightly tipsy man who was now breathing slightly heavy.<p>

"And…that's what you get, punk!" The man slurred at him. "Maybe that'll teach you to mess with my woman!"

The entire bar was quiet until someone let out a snicker. One good eye narrowed as it settled on the source of the snicker. The dark haired man, whose lips were still curled in amusement, pushed up his glasses as he took in the drunk still swaying on his feet.

"My good sir," the dark haired man stated as he walked over and put one hand upon the tilting man's shoulders, his every action still being followed by one narrowed eye, "I can assure you right now that my obnoxious friend here would never have touched your woman. Hell, I've never seen him touch a woman." This emanated a low growl from the injured man still leaned up against the bar. The dark haired man flashed him a sarcastic smile before releasing the drunken man and walking over to him to grab him by the elbow, slowly dragging him to the doors. "Now, if you'll excuse us, me and my partner have somewhere to be. Good drinking boys!" He threw the last words over his should at the closing door since he and his injured partner were now in the deserted street.

The dark haired man's friendly façade vanished at once as he took in the bruising and swelled eye of his captain.

"Damn it, Ichigo." He mumbled under his breath as he took in sigh of his captain.

The tall man in front of him had on a pair of raggedly cut, dirty breeches, a grubby white linen shirt with a dark crimson vest over it. His hands had been crudely bandaged and the white linen was now turning a dark brown color from the dried blood that had seeped through. On his head he wore a black bandana that concealed his unusual hair. His left eye was untouched, the amber iris dark and glinting, the right completely swollen and turning a deep purple color. His face held streaks of grime and a few scares from battles not too long ago. Surprisingly, his teeth seemed to be all there and relatively clean. Those where about the only clean things on him

All in all, he did not look like the captain of one of the most feared Pirate ships to sail the Seven Seas.

Ichigo Kurosaki straightened up and glared at his so called friend. "Shut up, Ishida. You have no right to say anything."

Uryuu Ishida glared. "I told you to stay on the ship, _captain_." He seethed with a tinge of malice.

This caused Ichigo to glare ever more. "Excuse me, _mate_, but I am the captain, therefore I say WHERE I want to stay WHEN I want to stay!"

"Not when the escaped Pirates of the council are out looking to KILL you!" Ishida shouted in his face. Ichigo visibly paled before glaring right back.

"You don't think I don't know they want to kill me? I can handle myself as Captain, Ishida and I expect you to remember your place as second mate on my ship."

Ishida recoiled as if he'd been hit, not used to the anger that laced his captains voice.

He opened his mouth to retort when a soft voice stopped him.

"Captain? Uryuu?"

Both men tensed and stepped away from each other when they noticed the ships medic, Orihime Inoue standing with her hands clasped behind her back, long auburn hair hidden under a grubby stable boys hat.

"Ah, Inoue, sorry." Ishida apologized as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, trying to distract from the faint red that had splashed across his cheeks. Ichigo snorted and was quickly elbowed in the side from the angry man beside him.

"Captain!" Inoue gasped as she tried to run over and help him as he doubled over, only to be stopped short by a hand on her arm. Her large gray eyes swiveled to meet the dark blue of Ishida's as he gently tugged her in the opposite direction.

"Leave him, Inoue. He needs to be left alone right now." Ishida said quietly as he started tugging her away towards the ship. Inoue cast back a saddened and desperate look at her captain before letting herself be pulled away.

Ichigo watched their retreating figures until they were just a small shaping moving down the street before he let all the air out of his body in a whoosh and took off his bandana, revealing bright orange hair that he ran a grubby bandaged hand through.

He waited until his two crew members were completely out of sight before replacing his bandana and turning around, sauntering away to find another bottle of run and something cold for his swelling eye.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what everyone thought :D<p>

(P.s...I'm not using this as a review catcher, I want honest opinions...)

This is just a rouch draft, so nothing near the final product. When I release either the first chapter or prologue, it will be a lot more refined, spell-checked, explanitory, and not so rushed. Like I said, I just want people's opinions.

Until next time!  
>Lots of love!<br>IchiRuki :D


	2. Update

Hello my Dear Readers.

I know what you're all thinking- "Holy shit! I thought this chick was dead!" Well! I can assure everyone, I am still alive and breathing. The only problem- I stopped writing. The last year and half has been one of the hardest of my life, filled with sickness, comas and death. On top of all that, maintaining a healthy school GPA and appeasing my ever ruthless parents, I had little time or energy to write.

So. I'm here to tell you that I will be taking down most of my major works that I wrote before all of this happened and re-doing them. I will try to post a little short story every month to a month and a half. I have a few of them that I just wrote for the fun of it. If you have any requests, feel free to message me. I can't stress this enough. I love having people request something they want me to write about. It doesn't have to be IchiRuki, I write Ishida and Orihime, Nel and Grimmjow, Renji and Tatsuki, Byakuya and Hisana, and many others. (I won't write Ichigo and Orihime or Renji and Rukia, so don't even ask -_-)

While this is happening, I'm going to re-do the first few chapters I have of Window to the Soul and trying to write more chapters. In my little book of chapter summaries, I have an estimated 25 chapters. I want to get to the point where I can upload one on the first or second of every month so you guys don't have to wait. That will probably happen when I get to like….chapter 18-20.

Also. I put All She Played on hiatus and haven't touched it since. And I left it at a horrible spot, so I will also be trying to rewrite those and start posting those as well, although it may become a shorter story than planned.

Also, also. Yes, I still do plan to write Bloody Pirates. No- I have no idea when. I have a little thought summary written down for it, so that will be the story I go to when everything else is pissing me off. I'll keep the people that are interested with that story updated through that story so I don't spam everyone else.

Also, also, also. I may take down Music and Ice permanently. That story wasn't going where I wanted and I don't know what to do with it now. If you guys agree, tell me. If you have any suggestions for the story, private message me. I love when people give me things they want to see in my writing, as I said before.

Also, also, also, ALSO. I have two NEW stories brewing in my head, and I want to release summaries and little snippets of those for feedback, but that won't be for a while.

So. I estimate new chapters of WTTS or ASP around March-ish, I hope. I'm going to try. I have a few of my best friends supporting me and annoying me to write (**Personal Riot!**), so I know I'll start all of this soon. Expect the first short story to be out in about a week or so. I will be creating a whole folder ( I guess) for them, so I don't have like 50 bazillion (yeah right) short stories just floating about.

I want to thank everyone for their support and their patience. I know the wait sucks, but I want to start writing again. And I want to make sure I have chapters to give you on a regular basis so I don't have them sporadically placed and all awkward like- so in case I need to change something I can.

If anyone has any questions, comments, general support, or feel the need they need to get mad at me, feel free to message me or leave a comment. Just try not to be too much of a dick. I like constructive criticism and nice suggestions, not "U SUXX! My little baby sister can barf on a keyboard and write a better story than this!" (I want everyone to know that, yes, I had a comment like this on some other writing site for actual stories, not fanfics. This, my lovely readers, is call a Troll, and we try not to feed them)

So, with that being said, I bid everyone a fine farewell and the promise of a short story in about a week or so! Ciao!


	3. Another Update!

The last couple years have been the worst times of my life, and if it wasn't for divine intervention and my amazing friends, I would be dead...by my own hand. I tried to commit suicide about 3 times in the beginning of 2011, but was somehow found and stopped and hospitalized in time. Since then I have been on the road to recovery and it's not going as well as I want it to, but I feel that am obviously here for a reason. I don't believe in God nor am I Christian, but I do believe people are put on this Earth for a reason. We all live and die when we are meant to, and that's something that has taken me a long time to realize. I love when people talk to me and give me awesome ideas for writing. It's something I found I love and that keeps me sane, and in the last couple months, it's helped a large amount. So, thanks to all who have stood by me for however long I've been with you...there is no way to express my utmost gratitude to you and all, and I can only hope you'll stay with me longer on my road to recovery and writing.

With that being said…all I have to say is-

HOLY. BLOODY. BALLS.

I will get through this. I hope!

I'm in the middle of a combines story write with my bestest friend **PersonalRiot** so I want everyone to direct their attention over to that.

**I AM STILL WRITING WINDOWS TO THE SOULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

Just want people to know. I haven't worked on them in a while, so yeah. My computer crashed and died and I lost all my revisions and that just kind of killed any mood I had to write. I don't know how much calmer my school schedule is going to get in the next couple of months, so I just want people to know that I am still writing and that yes, I will update my stories as soon as I possibly can.

I don't know what I'm doing with anything else. I know I still want to write a lot of the stories I have up.

**I SWEAR TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH ALL SHE PLAYED! **I promise ;-;

I, FINALLY, have updates my profile, so if you guys want to know what's happening, I will try to keep that updated as much as possible now.

So, for the next couple months, probably until about June, I won't be writing that much. Expect the middle of June because my 18th birthday is June 1st and I'm moving out of my parents house, so I need a little relax time to get settled in to my new house :)

Hopefully I will see everyone soon! With much love and affection and gratitude on ALL OF YOU.

IchiRuki77 3


End file.
